Ferals
The Ferals were the Eighth race of Esfah and the first spawned directly by Nature herself. Lore In the aftermath of Death’s awakening of the dead, all seemed doomed for the fair races of Esfah, for Nature and her children had abandoned their creations – or so the world thought. Nature returned alone, without Eldurim, Firiel, Ailuril, or Aguarehl, and she surveyed the burning lands with tears in her eyes. Nature’s sorrow grew, but it was soon replaced by a rage that grew until she trembled with its might. Nature roared, a ringing blast of anger and anguish, and from the forests, the mountains, the valleys and the plains, they came: the beasts of the wilderness. Nature turned to these mute creatures, and she gave them bones of earth and hearts of air. She imbued them with her own desperate ferocity and her own great courage, and the beasts became intelligent. These animal people boast great courage and ferocity, tempered by intelligence and compassion. Though they possess a humanoid form, every member of the Feral is remarkably beast like. From the swift flying falcon-folk to the magical badger-folk to the powerful lion-folk, the Feral have a primitive but extensive civilization that thrives on every horizon – where the sky meets the land. These children of Nature sought out the Dead Ones. Though the race was young and untested, their hearts were true, and their loyalty to Nature absolute. Units Racial Ability Feralization: During the Initial Effects phase, each of your armies at a terrain with at least one Feral unit may 1) recruit one Feral unit to this army or 2) promote one Feral unit in the army. Note that each army with Feral is considered separate with respect to recruitment/promotion. Basic Icons Special Action Icons Racial Magic Ferals have access to all basic Air (Blue) and Earth (Gold) magic normally. In addition, Ferals also have access to special spells only they can cast. Below is a full list of the spells Ferals are able to normally cast. Blue Magic Hailstorm Casting Cost: 2 Target any enemy army. Immediately inflict one point of damage to the target army, which may roll to save. Multiple castings increase the effect or target another army. Scent of Fear Casting Cost: 2 Target any enemy army at a terrain. One health-worth of units in the target army must immediately flee to its reserve area. Multiple castings increase the number of health affected or target another army. Breath of Life Casting Cost: 3 Target one health-worth of units in your DUA. Target units immediately join the casting army. Multiple castings increase the number of health affected. Call of the Wild Casting Cost: 3 Target any of your Feral units in play. Immediately move the target unit to the casting army. Multiple castings target multiple units. Wind Walk Casting Cost: 4 Target any army. Until the beginning of your next turn, add four maneuver results to the target army. Multiple castings increase the effect or target another army. Wilding Casting Cost: 4 Target any of your armies. Until the beginning of your next turn, one component in the target army may double its melee or save results. Select the component after the army’s roll is made. Multiple castings increase the number of components affected or target another army. Lightning Strike Casting Cost: 6 Target any enemy unit. The target unit must immediately generate a save or be killed. Multiple castings target multiple units. Gold Magic Stoneskin Casting Cost: 2 Target any army. Until the beginning of your next turn, add one save result to the target army. Multiple castings increase the effect or target another army. Hide Casting Cost: 2 Target one health-worth of your units. Until the beginning of your next turn, the target unit 1) makes no rolls, 2) cannot be the target of a melee, missile, magic, or dragon effect, 3) cannot be affected by any disaster effect from a minor terrain or by any racial ability, 4) cannot be taken as a loss to account for damage, and 5) cannot be promoted. Multiple castings increase the number of health affected. Dust to Dust Casting Cost: 3 Target one health-worth of units in any enemy’s DUA. Target units are immediately buried. Multiple castings increase the number of health affected or target another DUA. Path Casting Cost: 4 Target any of your units at any terrain. Immediately move the target unit to any other terrain. Multiple castings target multiple units. Backlash Casting Cost: 4 Target any terrain. Until the beginning of your next turn, if any army at the target terrain takes a magic action and casts magic, then, after all spells are resolved, the army must save against an amount of damage equal to the combined casting costs of all spells cast. For an army to be affected by a Backlash, this spell must be in effect before the magic action has begun. Multiple castings target multiple terrains. Transmute Rock to Mud Casting Cost: 5 Target any enemy army. Until the beginning of your next turn, subtract six maneuver results from the target army. Multiple castings increase the effect or target another army. Elemental Magic All elemental spells are available to be cast in any of the 5 elemental colors. All points for the spell must come from the same color of units and/or magic items. In the case of racial spells, all the points for the spell must come from the same color race’s units and/or magic items with matching colors. Summon Dragonkin Casting Cost: 3 Target one health-worth of your Dragonkin in the summoning pool with the same color as the magic used to cast this spell to immediately join the casting army. Multiple castings increase the number of health affected. Summon Ivory Dragon Casting Cost: 7 Target any terrain. Immediately send any ivory dragon in a summoning pool to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains. Summon Elemental Dragon Casting Cost: 7 Target any terrain. Immediately send any elemental dragon with the same color as the magic used to cast this spell to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains. Summon Hybrid Dragon Casting Cost: 7 Target any terrain. Immediately send any hybrid dragon with the at least one color the same as the magic used to cast this spell to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains. Summon Ivory Hybrid Dragon Casting Cost: 7 Target any terrain. Immediately send any ivory hybrid dragon in a summoning pool to the target terrain. Or summon any ivory hybrid dragon with the same color as the magic used to cast this spell to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains. Summon White Dragon Casting Cost: 14 Target any terrain. Immediately send any white dragon to the target terrain. Multiple castings target the same or multiple terrains.